Dracula Vs Angel
by marie05
Summary: Angel knows about Dracula's attempt to seduce Buffy to the dark side.


attempt to answer a challenge but didn't because some of the must haves made me blush too much. My first attempt at writing fanfic with a sort of plot line.

**Dracula Vs. Angel**

On a mad whim of Angel's everyone piled into his car and they began the drive to Sunnydale. Wes and Cordy ahd been there before and were slightly anxious to see their old non-friends. Gunn was full of questions and Cordy was happy to answer them as Angel and Wes were already occupied by their brooding.

"So, this is where the blonde chick who turns the boss evil is. Why are we going her again?"

Cordy signed, Gunn just didn't get the finer points of the Buffy/Angel relationship, 'Because they like to get pelvic and now they can 'cause Angel got his soul anchored. Rght Angel?" She shouted the last part in an attempt to be heard over his seeming very intense thoughts.

"What?" He jumped surprised by her interruption.

Cordy smiled, "Just nod your head and say yes."

Angel glared at both of them through the rearview mirror, or at least that's what they assumed, after all he was still a vampire, soul or not.

"So why'd he bring all of us if they're just going to be hangin' out in the bedroom. Because, really, I'm not into watching."

Cordy laughed, "Duh! Because we're his friends!" Gunn looked a little suspicious so Cordy added, "And you know if anything goes wrong we know how to deal."

Gunn looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "We do?"

"Yes," Cordy said forcefully, "We do."

The car stopped abruptly in front of Gile's house. Cordy stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk and opened her arms wide as if greeting an old friend, "Aaah, home sweet hellmouth!" Angel climbed out and discreetly sniffed the air. Buffy was here, he could tell, even if her scent was buried in both Riley and Dracula. He growled quietly at the thought of his women with these other men. She was his.

Wes was the first to go up to the door and knock. Giles opened the door without hesitation and Wes thought it quite that a man who had been attacked and knocked unconscious so many times could be so naïve. "Hello Giles." Cordy and Gunn appeared next with Angel bring up their rear. Giles opened the door wider and invited them in.

"Would you like some tea?"

Wes nodded his head in affirmative, "You wouldn't believe what Cordy tries to pass for tea."

Cordelia breezed past them pulling Gunn behind her, "You guys. This," she pointed to Gunn, "is Gunn.' That began the introduction between all the members of the Scooby Gang and the AI Team.

Angel still stood in the doorway staring intently at the Slayer's neck, which was covered by a scarf. Riley noticed the possessive stare and stepped closer to her to show Angel that she was his now. A low growl came from Angel's direction and the conversation stopped as everyone turned and stared at him.

Angel walked across the room not noticing the sudden change in atmosphere. He tugged at the end of the scarf and Buffy's hands flew up to cover her neck. "What are you hiding," he paused, than drew out the last word, "love."

Riley stepped back and looked questioningly at the two. What did Angelmean by this intrusion? They had broken-up. They were done. He was Buffy's boyfriend now. Buffy's hands fell to her sides and Riley suddenly realized what she was hiding. A fresh vampire bite! When he had first met her she had given him some story about an angry puppy, he hadn't believed her then, but he hadn't questioned it more. Had she let her high school lover drink her blood? The thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Who did that," again Angel paused and drew out _that_ word, "love?"

She bit her lip, as if she was contemplating telling him. He waited patiently know that she would, she was his mate.

"Dracula.' Then before anyone could protest she ran from Gile's house.

* * *

Somehow Buffy ended up in Dracula's castle. She had done the same thing so many tmimes before, only it had been Angel's apartment then. Even now, after his being gone for over a year, her first inclination and truth her 2nd, 3rd, and sometimes 4th inclination waas to run to Angel's apartment and consequently Angel. It felt wrong to have run here, to Dracula's castle, and yet she felt compelled to stay. She couldn't leave.

She walked up the grandiose staircase knowing that when she reached the top she would meet the Dark Prince once again.

* * *

Spike leaned against the arm of the couch and looked across the room to Riley, "So Captain Cardboard, aren't you going to chase after her like a good little soldier?"

Anya giggled, "Captain Cardboard 'cause . . ." she broke into more laughter before she could finish.

Riley ignored Spike, like he always did. Sometimes he still found it hard to believe that all the time his troops had been searching for Hostile 17 he had been here hanging out with the slayer, with Riley's girlfriend. He looked anxiously at Giles almost as if awaiting his orders. "Where do you think she went to?"

Giles began, "Well, I suppose if she is under . . .'

Angel interrupted, "She's at Dracula's castle," Then he disappeared.

Xander looked around the group ending at Willow, 'Now see I want to be able to do that, will. Do you have a spell so I can be all mysterious and poof like?"

Anya whacked Xander on the arm," don't be ridiculous! What if you puffed and we never got to have sex again because you were gone?"

Giles coughed quietly to remind them that he had been speaking, "Uh-hem!. I was going to say that she probably fled to Dracula's castle. Does anyone have any idea where that might be?"

Willow raised her hand and everyone looked at her expectantly, "Umm . . . I don't know about castes, but there's some super mansions pretty close to where Angel—" she smiled weakly, "Well, Angelus, lived."

Giles looked at Xander for confirmation since Willow and he had both grown up in Sunnydale. Xander shrugged and nodded his head at the same time, "Sure, grab some weapons and we can head out. It's not actually too far from here."

* * *

"Hello, Buffy." Dracula caressed her name with his tongue.

Buffy glared at him, unable to do anything else.

"The Glorified Killer comes to my home. I'm so glad to see you," he paused, "again.'

"What did you do to me?" Buffy said, finally able to speak. She fought to move as well, but still couldn't.

Dracula walked, or floated, next to her and lightly touched the vampire bite on her neck. "I marked you." He nuzzled her ear, "That mean's you're mine."

Buffy couldn't argue, wasn't even sure if she wanted to.

"All mine . . . Nobody else's." His kisses dropped to her neck, to the mark he had left. His fangs scraped over the area, "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want to be mine. My mate."

"She can't be your mate. She's mine." Angel leaned casually against the frame of the doorway.

Dracula stood straight and looked at the intruder. "She doesn't look like yours. You left, remember?"

"I never left her," Angel glided closer, "She's always been here," he held his hand up to his heart, "Always. She's mine and more than that I'm hers." He grabbed Dracula by the shoulders and tossed him across the room. Angel glanced at Buffy," You know that right? You've always been here, my heart, my love, my mate. Always and Forever."

Dracula was advancing on the couple and Angel growled loudly at him, a warning to stay away, but Dracula kept coming. When he was close enough Angel leapt through the air crashing into Dracula taking them both down to the cold floor.

Riley appeared at the top of the staircase and saw the two rolling on the floor, then looked at Buffy, who was staring at the two flushed in excitement. He had been dumb to think he could compete with them. He was the nice guy from middle America, not a possessive 200+ vampire. But . . . There was always a chance, wasn't there? "Buffy . . .Buffy," he shook her, but stopped as soon as he noticed the warning growls coming from both the struggling vampires, "Buffy!"

She looked up at him as if she had just noticed him, "Riley?"

Just then a loud crash came from the stairway. Riley ran back down to help the others.

Buffy continued to watch the two master vampires roll around on the floor.

Dracula was on top and Angel was struggling to get out from under him. A stake appeared in Dracula's empty hand, another neat trick of his. Buffy realizing that her Angel was in trouble broke the thrall that had held her in place, "Angel!"

She ripped Dracula off of Angel and threw him out of the third story window, shattering the beautiful glass as he crashed through it, "Angel . . ." She muttered his name over and over as she tore off his shirt checking for wounds.

Angel grabbed her hands when they began to roam a little too low. He rolled over and began kissed her possessively. "Mine."

Her hands slipped up his chest and around the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer. His hands glided down her waist, stopped at her hip. Suddenly he was standing and laying her gently across the large wooden table. He pulled her shirt off her ahead and looked hungrily at her breasts, he groaned, "God Buffy. You're beautiful." Angel bent over and began kissing her, worshipping her body.

"Angel," she moaned asking for more, "Oh, God angel." She realized what they were doing, "Angel." She put hands on his shoulders to stop him. He looked at her, "We can't do this Angel. This is why you left. I can't kill you again Angel. Please don't make me kill you again."

Angel answered, "WE can Buffy. My soul? It's here to stay. Forever Buffy. Like you and me. Forever."

Buffy looked at him with hope," For real?"

He nodded his head and gave her a light kiss on her forehead, "For real Buffy."

"Oh thank god. Oh, Angel." Her eyes teared up and she pulled him back down towards her," I tried Angel. I tried to be happy without you. I really did. But I couldn't. I love you Angel." She lowered her hands to his pants and soon they were both naked. He pushed into her at the same time he bit her. Remarking her as his. His mate. His wonderful, beautiful Buffy.

"OH, God, I love you!"

* * *

Xander shouted, "Yea! Take that bumpy forehead dude," as a random vampire dusted.

Gunn grinned in amusement as Xander proceeded to dance around the pile of dust. "Dude! I'm really loving this group."

Spike slapped Gunn on the back sympathetically, "You just haven't been 'round long enough to know better." He looked past Gunn to see Riley rushing down the stairs, "Well Captain Cardboard, where's Wonder Woman?"

Riley glared at Hostile 17 and asked the group, "You needed help?"

Anya replied with her usual tact, "Not really," she was already at the top of the stairs, "Angel and Buffy might enjoy it though, over my years as a demon I learned that threesomes could be fun. Xander doesn't let me though." She pouted than looked back at the couple on the table," Xander come here and watch this! I want to try that next time we have sex!"

Xander blushed, "Anya . . ."

* * *

A while later they were all at Giles' place again. The Scooby gang sat on one side of the room while Angel's team sat on the other. Angel and Buffy sat between the two groups both happier than anyone could remember ever seeing them before.

Anya grabbed Xander by the arm and whined loudly, "Xander! Can we go now? I want to you know." She explained to the rest of the group, "Xander doesn't like me to talk about our sex life in front of everyone. I don't understand why not," she added happily, 'He's quite good at it!"  
Everyone blushed except for Angel and Buffy who hadn't heard over their fascination with each other.

Cordelia sighed loudly, "Well," knowing she didn't have Angel's full attention she tapped him on his shoulder, and when he looked up at her, she finished, "I think we should move back here. As much as I hate to admit it I miss the Hellmouth."

The End


End file.
